Over and Over
by BeyondBirthdayYaoiFan
Summary: this is a story about Levi's struggle to admit he is gay
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first KHR fanfic. if i get enough reviews about it i may write another chap, i do not own KH or any of the characters.**

**OVER AND OVER**

Levi closed his eyes in ecstasy. This was so wrong, but yet it felt so damn nice. He tried to hold back his moans but to no prevail. He stared down at the owner of the mouth that was putting him through this sinful pleasure. He was sure if Xanxus found out he would disapprove with a passion. He watched as his member entered and exited the hot mouth.

"Moan my name" was all he heard before once again his member was enveloped into that same mouth.

"L...Lussuria" he groaned bucking, causing Lussuria to choke on the large member forcing its way into his throat. Levi came hard into Lussuria's mouth. Lussuria lapped the white liquid greedily. He pulled away, some cum dribbling out the side of his mouth. He stared into Levi's eyes, smiling at him. Levi scowled back at him and pushed him away. He stood, pulling his pants back up and re-fastening his belt.

"Humph" was all he said, before stalking off, leaving a sad and hurt Lussuria there.

"What did I expect" mumbled Lussuria, getting up to tend to the problem Levi had left him with. Levi scowled as he made his way down the corridor to his own room.

"I am NOT gay" he thought to himself growling slightly at the thought of letting another man pleasure him so much that he was obliged to actually moan the guys name. Shame washed over him when he realised he took all the pleasure and forgot to pay Lussuria back. He quickly shook that guilt away, roaring at the fact that he ever felt it in the first place. Belphegor looked up at him his eyes wide with fear beneath the mop of hair as he roared. "WHAT'RE YOU STARING AT YOU LITTLE PEST" Levi screamed at him.

"Ushishishi no need to be so rude Levi, that's no way to talk to a prince" and with Bel's words of wisdom, (he considered them to be anyway) he scurried off in order to hide from Xanxus. He had put a large amount of salt into their bosses' tequila and was now currently hiding from the boss, from fear of being ripped to shreds. Lussuria opened the bathroom door, exiting along with a large amount of steam from the hot shower he had just taken. Levi glanced up the corridor to see who had just opened what door to find a slightly gleaming Lussuria, a flimsy towel hanging off from his hips, and a bare, highly muscled chest, surrounded by a cloud of steam. Levi blushed, shaking his head from side to side, in some futile attempt to get rid of the blush. He turned and began quickly walking back the way he came, trying to get away from the arousing sight before he was caught staring, and getting in danger of having sex with him again. It had happened on many occasions, and never once has he thanked or acted like he cared to Lussuria.

But much to his disappointment, he heard his name roll quietly and sensually from those sinful lips of lust and pleasure. He slowly turned, eyes staring at the floor in some way of avoiding the half naked man before him, trying to build up a wall for his inner emotions to hide behind. Somehow he was able to raise his eyes from the floor and look Lussuria in the eye. When his eyes were raised however, he gasped and stumbled back, tripping and falling onto his butt. Without him noticing Lussuria had taken advantage of his new found friend in the floor and advanced slowly and quietly like a lioness to her prey. He looked up at Lussuria eyes wide and face full of surprise, he noticed it before Lussuria did. That one piece of flimsy cloth, protecting Lussuria's glory from the world had slowly begun to slip down those pale and sexy hips. Lussuria gasped but was too late to catch the falling cloth as it landed in a pile on the floor, exposing his large member at eye level to Levi who could only sit and stare at it. Lussuria moved first, leaning down to quickly scoop up the towel and re-wrap it around his waist. They both froze when they hear a small moan from the door next to them. Looking at each other they walked over and quietly opened the door a crack, shocked by the sight they saw before them. Squalo was sat on his bed, naked and fully erect, blushing hard and staring at Yamamoto who was also blushing, dressed in a frilly, laced maid dress that only just covered his self and flicked up at the back, exposing his bottom.

They watched as Yamamoto walked over to Squalo, blushing madly as he sat on Squalo's lap and they began making out, Squalo slipping his hand round to prepare Yamamoto for the intrusion that was to follow. They couldn't rip their eyes away from the arousing sight before them. They watched as Squalo entered Yamamoto, who threw his head back in pleasure. That's when Lussuria closed the door quietly, allowing the lovers their privacy. Levi glanced sideways at Lussuria, eyes glazed over in arousal and lust. He stood up, grabbing Lussuria's wrist and pulled him along. He dragged him into his room and pushed Lussuria onto the bed, swiping his towel as he did. Lussuria's eyes widened as he stared up at Levi. His eyes got even wider as Levi's lips were pressed to his own. He closed his eyes, kissing back with as much passion as he could put into the kiss. Lussuria's arms snaked their way around Levi's neck, pulling him close to himself, not permitting escape. Levi moaned into the kiss as his body was pulled close to Lussuria's and his clothed and straining member was brushed against Lussuria's naked one. Somewhere during the kiss Lussuria had managed to extract Levi's shirt from his body exposing his chest. Lussuria pulled away from the kiss, moving his hands down Levi's back, caressing every dip and line along the way. His hands stopped at his bottom, squeezing there, whilst his mouth moved to attack the neck. His mouth was gently nipping and sucking there. Levi moaning above him, leaning his head back to give Lussuria more room to work with. Lussuria then moved down to his chest leaving little love bites along the way. He reached one of Levi's nipples and began to lick and nibble it occasionally sucking on it until it was hard. Finally Levi snapped out of the trance he was in and grabbed Lussuria's chin, pulling him back up to kiss him again. As they battled with tongues, one of Levi's hands snaked their way down Lussuria's body. Finally reaching its goal, his fingers wrapped their way around the hard, hot flesh found there. He felt Lussuria gasp in his mouth. He began pumping; slowly at first until Lussuria's moans egged him on to go faster. With a choked out scream, Lussuria came hard into Levi's hand. Using the fresh cum as a lubricant, Levi began to gently widen his soon to be lover. When he thought Lussuria was wide enough he rubbed some lube over himself. He positioned himself at Lussuria's entrance and began to slowly push in. Lussuria squirmed, yelping slightly as he was slowly filled.

Levi pushed all the way in and held his position, breathing heavily. "Does it hurt?" He looked down at Lussuria. Lussuria shook his head and signalled for him to move. Levi pulled almost all the way out, only to slam back into the heat. Lussuria moaned loudly. Levi kept at a hard but steady pace. Lussuria suddenly moaned loudly in pleasure as Levi struck his prostate. Levi kept aiming for that spot, Lussuria squirming and moaning beneath him.

"I... I'm gonna..." Levi wrapped his hand around Lussuria's member and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. Lussuria moaned Levi's name as he came, spilling his seed onto his own stomach and on Levi's hand. Levi thrust a couple more times before he came inside Lussuria. He pulled out gently, panting as he collapsed next to Lussuria. Lussuria smiled and nuzzled into Levi's chest before he fell asleep. Levi followed seconds after.

"WHAT THE HELL" Lussuria jumped as the scream yanked him awake. He looked over to see a blushing, but severely pissed and naked Levi.

"Well as you can probably tell we had sex. Sex which YOU initiated" stated Lussuria. "Now if you don't mind I am kinda sore and really tired so I am gonna go back to sleep. If you don't want anyone to know your gay you might wanna leave now because your scream should have woken them up" he rolled back over pulling the quilts around him. Levi was very quiet. Lussuria turned to see if he had left, only to see him there face red, it took only three seconds to realise it was anger not embarrassment. "Sorry I forgot... you're not gay" turns back over. Levi stared at Lussuria's back confused. He seemed hurt. He thought for a moment then sighed. Lussuria's eyes widened as he felt the bed lower slightly and a hand snaked its way around his waist, pulling him against a warm naked body. Lussuria turned his head to look at him, only to nearly have a heart attack as he was kissed by Levi. It was only a small kiss but it made Lussuria grin. He rolled over and nuzzled his face into Levi's chest. "I love you Levi" he just grunted in response. Lussuria had a feeling it was gonna take some time for Levi to confess to him, but he was willing to try.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry about the long wait, but i lost access to my computer .. most distressing time of my life. but i should be ablte to update more regularly now**

**OVER AND OVER **

**CHAPTER 2**

Levi grunted in annoyance as the morning sun's rays burned through his closed eye lids. He shields his face with his hand, trying to scrounge out what few minutes of sleep he could keep. He felt a warm body pressing against his chest. Looking down he saw Lussuria curled up to him fast asleep and… NAKED! His mind quickly replayed over everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. He cursed realising he was in a newly found relationship, with a man… LUSSURIA no less. He groaned and rolled over; hissing as the warmth against his chest disappeared giving the cold air free reign. The body next to him moved slightly, showing the shift in Levi's positions had pissed the body off. Lussuria sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning. He glanced down at Levi, obviously annoyed he had rolled away from him. Levi looked up at him blankly before getting up and starting to dress.

"Are you just going to continue on with life as though none of this happened and that my confession last night was not real?" questioned Lussuria pissed. Levi turned to look at Lussuria, seeing the hurt in his eye as he stared coldly at him. Turning his back on him so he didn't have to look at Lussuria's face when he said this he finished pulling on his shirt.

"That was the plan actually, I'm glad you know because this makes it easier to ignore you" he stated coldly, walking out of the room and leaving a shocked and hurt Lussuria in his wake. He flinched slightly as he heard the door to the room he had just left slam shut. He shrugged, pretending he wasn't affected by it.

"Ushishishi" came the familiar snigger which belonged to none other than the Varia's prince. "That was harsh Leviathan. Even more so then when Squalo dumped Xanxus. Ushishishi, I have a new found respect for you" and with that the blonde boy ran off grinning and sniggering as he went to annoy his long-haired commander about him and his little prodigy keeping him up all night. Levi just sighed and walked off to get breakfast.

Meanwhile Lussuria was curled in a sobbing mess. He couldn't believe Levi reacted the same way he did after he first awoke after their sex. It hurt to know nothing had really changed inside Levi at all. He had been used as some kind of cheap whore as a release for Levi. That though hurt him more as he wailed, the pain becoming too much for him. He stayed there as a crying mess inside his room for the rest of the day, getting a concerned check up by Bel who was surprised at the effect Levi's words had on the usually proud flamboyant gay. He had stayed until he heard a choked scream of his name from their leader. He sprinted like a cheetah from the room to try and flee his leader's wrath. Lussuria sobbed mournfully, horrified that he was just used. Locking his door, he grabbed a dagger that fell out of Bel's pocket as he fled and held it to his wrist. Closing his eyes he pressed the blade hard into his wrist. It cut deep enough to bleed profusely, but it wasn't deadly. He allowed it to bleed for a few minutes before pressing one of his shirts against it to stop the bleeding. Crying softly to himself he hid the knife and curled up on his bed, nursing his injured wrist. He cried himself to sleep.

Levi heard Lussuria's sad sobs from outside of his bedroom door. He closed his eyes, feeling himself wrapped in guilt. Shaking his head free from the guilt he frowned. It was Lussuria's fault for coming on to him when he wasn't gay, then flaunting his wet naked body in front of him when he was frustrated. It was just his pent up emotions searching for an outlet, a reason to blame someone else for his guilt. Walking away from the door he heard one last sob emit from the closed up abyss before heading off to his own room.

The next morning was hell. Lussuria awoke with a splitting headache and his wrist was throbbing like a bitch. He pulled a pink wristband over the wound and got dressed in his usual flamboyant way. After dressing and washing his face to rid it of the tears shed last night, he walked into the kitchen to take some aspirin for his headache. He approached the kitchen and heard the usual morning chatter from his colleagues; he plastered his smile on his face and burst in dramatically. "Good morning my lovelies, I am sorry for my behaviour yesterday". He saw Xanxus nod at him. Squalo glanced at him and mumbled a morning before going back to his breakfast. Bel glomped him, glad his mother was back in commission. He saw Flan glance over then go back to what he was doing and then his eyes moved to Levi who just completely ignored his presence. He shrugged smiling whilst inside his heart was shredding itself. He grabbed some breakfast and sat next to Bel who was talking about how Xanxus punished him, the Great Prince, for salting up his tequila.

After a few minutes of Lussuria's presence Levi just snapped and got up storming out of the room, unable to take the fact that Lussuria was completely over it already. He was angry that he was so easy to get over and angry that he felt angry about it. He wasn't gay and he sure as hell wasn't in love with Lussuria so why the fuck did he care so much. It hurt his head just to think about it so he decided to train to clear his mind. Meanwhile Lussuria pretended Levi storming off hadn't affected him at all while he continued talking to Bel. Xanxus on the other hand noticed the effect Levi had on Lussuria and was quite pissed at Levi for his actions. He would have to have a word with him later. After thinking that he got up and left to go to his office to prepare for the talking down Levi was to receive.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, soz this took so long to come out i have had so much drama going on in my life with a little cyber bully. But its all good coz i finally gotn this done :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Head raised Levi walked into Xanxus' office after being summoned by a very frightened looking minion. He walked in expecting some kind of praise or a new mission from his beloved boss. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw how pissed off Xanxus looked. It was then that he saw Lussuria sat down near Xanxus, face turned away. Well… body turned away. He was completely avoiding him. Then it occurred to him. Lussuria squealed on him. He glared at his back then turned to face Xanxus who looked even more pissed, if possible, than he did before. He rubbed the back of his head.

"You called me here sir?" he whimpered out.

"Take a seat" he grunted out. Levi dropped into a seat, shaking slightly. He glanced over at Lussuria and noticed he had curled in on himself slightly and that his hunched shoulders were shaking sightly. He tilted his head slightly and turned back to face Xanxus.

"Why is _he_ here?" he asked, a scowl crossing his face. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Lussuria flinch at his harsh tone, and then his shoulder shook slightly harder.

"Because he is the reason you are here" Xanxus stated simply. "Over the past few days I have noticed what a dick and a user you are. You have been using Lussuria and throwing him away like trash. Punishment is in order as I prefer all of my subordinates to get along somewhat and if you can't admit your feelings towards Lussuria and prefer to act like you hate his guts then I would prefer that you either leave the group or apologise this instant and act civil towards him which is what he deserves a lot more then you do." Levi stared at his beloved boss shocked. He looked over at Lussuria scowling more. He heard a growl from his boss and softened his face.

"Lussuria…" he mumbled. Lussuria didn't move or give a sign that he realised Levi spoke. "Lussuria" Levi called out slightly louder. Lussuria turned slightly, glancing at him. "I'm….sorry" Levi whispered looking away, knowing what a dick he was being. Inside he was happy though. Happy the Lussuria hadn't already forgotten him and happy the Lussuria still cared and loved him. And he hated that. He hated the happy emotions flooding through him.

"You both may leave now" Xanxus stating, with a wave of his hand. He reached under his desk pulling out a bottle of tequila and taking a swig from it before spitting it all out in disgust. "BELPHEGOR!" he roared so loud the Levi and Lussuria had to cover their ears. Xanxus went storming out of his door, intent on making the bastard pay.

Levi glanced awkwardly at Lussuria, only to see him getting up to go back to his room. "Lussuria I..."

"DON'T" snapped Lussuria. "Just don't. I don't wanna hear anything from you today. We can make up tomorrow but for today just leave me alone." And with that he walked off, leaving a startled Levi in his wake.

"Tch" Levi turned his face to the side, pretending he didn't care. Pretending there wasn't a stinging in his eyes or a pain in his chest. Then he broke down.

Managing to pick himself of the floor he took himself to his room and slumped on the bed allowing him to break down all over again. There was a tearing in his heart and he knew what this meant and he hated it. He didn't want to be gay. Curling up on his bed he allowed himself to fall asleep, tears still streaking down his face.

Meanwhile Lussuria had gone back to his room, locked the door and grabbed the knife. He sliced it across his wrist, cutting a bit too deep. Blood leaked out and dripped into the black leather of his outfit. He cupped his wrist and walked into his personal bathroom, holing his wrist over the sink and running water over it to try and clean the wound. He quickly bandaged it, applying pressure to try and make sure he didn't bleed out too much.

After changing the stained bandages and making sure to get rid of the evidence he curled up in his bed, shoving his hand under the pillow, after unlocking his door to allow Bel to walk in and sleep with him as he sometimes did when he felt lonely. Just as he suspected, a few minutes later Bel snuck in curling up behind Lussuria. Lussuria smiled at the warmth of the small prince.

Blinking into the bright sun from his window, Levi woke up sullenly. His head pounded and his eyes felt sore from crying so much last night. Dragging himself to the bathroom he washed his face and dragged himself downstairs for breakfast. Sitting himself down he glanced at Lussuria. He looked palish and depressed and Levi knew it was entirely his fault. His head pounded against his skull n he flinched holding his head. Next thing he knew somebody was handing him aspirin and a glass of water. Looking up he realised it was Lussuria, concern written all over his face as his maternal instincts kicked in. although Levi had hurt him so much, he still loved him unbearably.

Levi stared at him and Lussuria just moved away and sat back down.

"Thanks" he murmured taking the aspirin. Lussuria nodded in response and started a conversation with Bel. He watched as Bel blushed slightly and Lussuria smirked and patted his head. Levi scowled and stormed off, surprising everyone at the table. Lussuria worriedly followed him wondering what had angered him.

"Levi, are you okay?" Lussuria caught up to him and grabbed onto his ar. Levi pushed him away roughly, then realised who it was and grabbed him. Dragging Lussuria into his bedroom he shoved him on the bed, locking the door. "L…Levi?" Lussuria was starting to get scared. Levi grabbed Lussuria and used his own belt to tie Lussuria to the bed. Lussuria's eyes widened with panic. Levi ripped Lussuria's shirt off and used part of it to tie his mouth shut. Then completely stripping Lussuria then himself he began to roughly widen him. Lussuria shook his head trying to close his legs. Tears started falling from his eyes, but Levi ignored it all and yanked his legs wide open thrusting himself in. Lussuria screamed, muffled by the gag, more tears streaming from his eyes. Levi began to roughly pound into Lussuria dragging out more pained screams and sobs. It seemed like years before Levi was done. It was only then that Levi seemed to realise what he did and horror crossed his face. Pulling the binds off of his arms and face he stared at him.

"Oh god Lussuria, oh god, what did I do. I'm sorry. I….I oh god." Levi was in a state of shock with himself.

"leave" whispered Lussuria. "now" Levi nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone Lussuria ran into the bathroom, throwing up in the sink and collapsing on the floor, heaving sobs ripping out from his throat.

**So how did you like the chapter. if you have any ideas fr me i would be glad to listen to them. and don't worry too much... it should turn out ok :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

When Lussuria never left his room the next day Levi felt terrible. The only people permitted entrance to his room was Bel, much to Levi's frustration, and Xanxus. Levi was getting more and more agitated throughout the day as Bel never left Lussuria's room and Xanxus himself took the two males their meals. By the end of the day Levi was literally twitching with jealousy. The next day he was summoned to Xanxus' office and he knew he was screwed. He walked in, terrified for his life.

"Levi, just what the FUCK did you do to him? He won't tell me and I need to KNOW". Xanxus was fuming with him. Levi bowed his head down.

"Sorry sir but if Lussuria does not want you to know it is not my place to say for him, but yes I was the cause of it and regret everything I did and wish to god I could take it all back" Levi bowed his head in shame and turned to leave.

"Levi". Said person turned to look at his boss. "Bel is pissed as hell and completely out to get you…" then with a wave of dismissal he pulled out his tequila and took a swig, smiling slightly. "At least Bel has been too preoccupied to ruin my precious alcohol" he murmured to himself. Levi wandered out of the room and started off towards his own room. As he walked he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. Glancing down he saw a glitter of a crown sat on top of a mop of blonde hair. His eyes went wide when the owner turned.

"How dare you bump into the prince u should be asha…." Bel looked up at Levi and his mouth tightened. "YOU ASSHOLE" Bel screamed and leapt onto Levi, favoring punching his face in rather than cutting him. Getting off as soon as he realized he wasn't getting any retaliation he spat on him. "Stay away from him… he deserves more then you, even if he doesn't realize it himself" and with that said, Bel turned and walked back into Lussuria's room. Levi got up wiping the blood from his mouth and the spit off his face. He looked down sighing and continued off to his room. The next day however Lussuria was cooking breakfast for everyone, acting completely normal as always. And then Levi walked into the room. Lussuria was just sitting down to eat his food when he saw him and started to panic. He looked to Bel with fear only to have Bel put his hand on top of Lussuria's soothingly.

Levi scowled fiercely, glaring at Bel's hand. Then it clicked in Bel's mind and he smirked. He moved his hand to intertwine his and Lussuria's fingers and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. Lussuria glanced at Levi and saw the look on his face was the same as that day when he went after him. He flinched slightly until he realized he was staring at his and Bel's linked hands. He saw Bel wearing his trademark grin and a conclusion formed in his mind. He shook his head.

"Are you stupid" his mind spoke to him? "You're nothing to him but sexual release. He doesn't love you or want you he just needs your ass" Lussuria looked down, tears forming in his eyes and pulled his hand from Bel's to start eating. When he pulled his hand away he noticed Levi relax and sit down. He decided to have a talk with him. "Levi…" everyone on the table stared at Lussuria in shock, including Levi. "We need to have a talk". And with that he stood up and walked off, Levi following behind him. Bel shook slightly in rage, not wanting his mum to go anywhere NEAR that guy, but he had no choice in the matter. He sat there glaring down at his food as though it was the pancakes fault. When Levi and Lussuria arrived in the library Lussuria sat down, making sure his butt was safe. "Why did you do that to me Levi?" he stared up at him, his eyes full of hurt. Levi sighed looking down at the floor.

"I was jealous of Bel touching you". Lussuria blinked in surprise. "Your body is mine, even if I don't love you and Bel isn't allowed to touch you" he growled. Lussuria's look of surprise flickered to hurt and then rage. He glared at Levi.

"Fuck off Levi. If you don't love me then there is no way I am going to agree to being your property and not letting anyone touch me. In fact, I think Bel has way more right to touch me anyway he wants MORE THAN YOU. And in fact, I think I am gonna go and let him fuck me senseless to wipe away all that nasty fucking sperm you left behind" and with that said, Lussuria leapt up from the chair, using his speed to leg it from the room. He ran past Bel, managing to grab the kid and drag him into his room, locking it behind himself to make sure Levi couldn't get in. He heard Levi's scream of rage as he gave the door a kick and stormed off.

"M… mum… what was that…?" Bel glanced through his bangs up at Lussuria. Lussuria looked down at him, smiled, and then kissed him. Bel's eyes widened in shock and he pulled away. "Mum you know I…"

"Please Bel… just this once, take me". Lussuria looked at Bel and Bel just nodded. Leaning down, Lussuria started a soft and slow kiss with Bel, eventually getting more heated as Bel ran his tongue over Lussuria's lip. Lussuria smiled slightly, opening his mouth and letting Bel in. their tongues danced, the heat in the room rising. Lussuria gently guided Bel to the bed, pushing him down and deepening the kiss. Bel moaned into the kiss, threading his fingers through Lussuria's hair and pulling him closer to his body. Lussuria pulled back and looked at Bel's flushed face, well what he could see of it.

"Lussuria…" whispered Bel, initiating another heated kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The door suddenly flew open, wrenching off its hinges and Xanxus stormed in.

"BELPHEGOR" he screamed swinging a bottle of Tequila. Bel and Lussuria had leapt apart as the door crashed in. Belphegor's signature smirk stretched across his face.

"Shishishishi" he snickered and slid under Xanxus' legs. He leapt up waving to Luss as he fled from the angry boss. Xanxus screamed, and threw the bottle down the corridor. There was a thump and a smashing sound then…

"VOOIIIII" Squalo charged down the corridor, throwing Bel at Xanxus. With that he stormed off. Xanxus looked at Bel, an evil smirk crossing onto his face and dragged him off. Bel screamed out to his mummy as he was dragged away.

"Go easy on him" called Lussuria. All he got was a grunt in reply, and with that, he started work on fixing his door. Levi walked past just as he was trying to attach the door, having difficulty holding it up and screwing in the bolts at the same time. Glancing down, Levi wandered over and held the door up for him. Lussuria looked up in surprise, which only grew when he saw who was holding it up for him. "Th…thanks" he whispered and started screwing in the bolts to keep the hinges and door in place. Levi just nodded and turned to leave when… "Wait" he turned to look at Lussuria confused, sure the guy hated his guts. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I guess people who aren't used to such strong emotions act irrationally. I accept your apology for raping me, but you're not forgiven yet. If you want to be forgiven… you have to take me on a date". Levi's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Lussuria.

"I… I… ok" murmured Levi blushing slightly.

"It has to end with sex" Lussuria winked and closed his newly fixed door. Levi stared at the door for a few seconds before blushing furiously and rushing off to his room to prepare a date. At 5 he knocked on Lussuria's door. Lussuria opened it and looked up at Levi with surprise.

"I have bookings for 6:30pm so hurry and get ready" he smiled slightly. Lussuria grinned and slammed the door closed. Half an hour later they were in Levi's car on their way to a fancy restaurant. Lussuria couldn't contain his excitement. When they arrived Levi opened the door for Lussuria and held his hand as they walked inside. Lussuria blushed a bright red and walked along with Levi, holding onto his hand happily.

"Here we are sirs" said the waiter showing them their seat. Pulling out the chair for him, Levi watched Lussuria sit down. After making sure he was confortable Levi sat down himself and picked up a menu.

"What kind of drinks would you like tonight?" asked Levi, smiling seductively at Lussuria. Lussuria blushed again and looked down at the drinks, ordering a bottle of wine. The waiter brought it over and poured them both a drink.

"What would you two like to order to eat for tonight?" asked the waiter. As they both got steaks with salads, Lussuria couldn't help but stare at how hot Levi looked in a suit. Catching his stare, Levi gave him another seductive smile.

"You know you're completely different when on a date with someone" Lussuria observed. Levi blinked for a moment before answering.

"It's because I like to make a good impression. But I am acting the way I am now to change the horrible ways in which you would think of me for the better and create a better more friendly vision of me in your mind" Levi took a sip of his wine and glanced at Lussuria waiting for his response.

"Ok that's fair enough. Thank you" he whispered back also taking a sip from his wine. When the food arrived the awkward silence that surrounded the two was broke by the clinking of cutlery against the plates. "Do you love me?" Lussuria suddenly asked causing Levi to almost choke. Steadying his breathing Levi looked up at Lussuria and his eyes said the truth. Looking away Levi wet his lips.

"I don't know" he murmured looking back down at his food. "I know I do… but I haven't sorted out my feelings. But I would like it if you gave me a shot and allowed me to date you until my feelings are sorted out" Lussuria's eyes widened and his heart swelled when Levi said yes, deflating slightly when he said he wasn't sure of his feelings though. He nodded, showing Levi that he accepted what was asked of him and Levi smiled.

Bursting through Lussuria's door, their lips met in a heated kiss, moans being swallowed up by their tongues fierce battle. Levi pushed Lussuria down onto the bed, climbing on top of him, kissing down his neck as he ripped open Lussuria's top. Lussuria moaned along with him helping Levi out of his clothes and helping Levi get him out of his own clothes. Their tongues fought for dominance and Levi moaned, grinding their naked arousals together, ripping a long drawn out moan from the squirming boxer beneath him. Unable to wait any longer Levi began widening Lussuria, shuddering at the tight and hot heat that enveloped around his fingers. Lussuria moaned and whimpered, bucking back against the fingers, begging for more. Pulling his fingers out, Lussuria whimpering at the loss, he positioned himself at his entrance. In one hard thrust, Levi slammed himself up to the hilt in Lussuria. Screaming in pleasure and agony, Lussuria bucked back, egging Levi on. Moaning softly, Levi began to thrust in and out slowly, speeding up as his need became too strong. Soon they were a mass of moaning and sweating flesh. Lussuria moaned loudly, gripping himself and bucking into his own hand as well as pushing back against Levi. Levi slammed into Lussuria's prostate, dragging a scream out of Lussuria. He came hard over their chests. Levi moaned as he tightened around him, giving a couple more thrusts before emptying himself inside of Lussuria. Pulling out of him Levi collapsed beside Lussuria, kissing his forehead before they both lost consciousness.


End file.
